


Lady in Red

by hergerbabe



Series: Many Coloured Layers [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is feeling a little insecure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Red

Series: 4th in the 'Many Coloured Layers' series, set about two months after Comfort in Blue  
Pairing: CLex  
Rating: NC-17  
Category: ER, PWP, angst?  
Notes: Don't know where my head was when I started writing these, but many thanks to my lovely Chandy for being my sounding board and helping me formulate the series a bit better :)  
AU starting some time after PHOENIX, ignoring most canon till RELIC  
Warnings: Um, pretty boys in drag? Lots and lots of sex?  
For Kira, thanks for everything :)

"Pardon me?" Lex asked in surprise, sitting on Clark's couch.

"Your girlfriend, Lex," Clark frowned at him, "I didn't know what to say, I just nodded and said I hadn't met her yet."

Lex was stunned. People in Smallville were gossiping about his new 'girlfriend'? "How do they even know?" he asked.

"I don't know," Clark sighed, "I think a few people have seen us out in Metropolis over the last couple of months."

"But I," Lex shifted forward in his seat, "How do they even know it's the same girl?"

"They all describe her the same way, Lex." Jonathan Kent made his way up the steps to the loft.

"What do you mean?" Lex asked warily.

"Uh, well, extremely," Jonathan cleared his throat, "Tall."

"Huge is what I heard," Clark muttered, kicking the floor.

Lex was shocked by the pain and insecurity veritably pouring off his lover and stood abruptly. "She's not huge, she's perfect," he said almost angrily.

Jonathan blinked, "So, it's serious then?"

"Yeah," Lex said quietly. "We've been together for over five months and I... love her," he admitted quietly. Not quite how he'd pictured telling his lover, but the self-doubt was exuding from Clark and Lex needed to comfort him somehow.

"Well, that's wonderful, Lex," Jonathan managed, despite looking absolutely floored. "Maybe you'll consider bringing her round for dinner one day, I'm sure we'd all love to meet her."

"Thank you," Lex smiled softly at his lover. Clark looked stunned, he was flushed and his hands clenched and unclenched as if he wanted to grab Lex.

"Clark, I just came up to tell you that Chloe called earlier," Jonathan said as he turned to head back down.

"Okay." Clark nodded jerkily. As soon as Jonathan was out of the barn, Lex was enveloped in a tight hug by his shaking lover. "Did you... did you really mean that?"

"Clark, do you really think I'd say I love you in front of your _father_ if I didn't mean it?" Lex asked with a snort.

"Say that again," Clark breathed.

Lex smiled, "I love you."

Clark closed his eyes, inhaling slowly as he smiled. "I've been waiting months to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry," Lex said quietly. Then he grinned, "How about I make it up to you?"

Clark's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What did you buy me?" he asked?

Lex smirked, Clark knew him too well. "Just a little something I couldn't resist," he said, holding out a bag to Clark.

Grinning at him and shaking his head, Clark opened the bag and reached in, pulling out a red, silk negligee. "Oh my God, it's just... perfect."

"Clark, I forgot to say... what's that?"

Clark froze and Lex turned slowly to see Jonathan standing near the top of the steps.

"What the heck is going on, Clark?" Jonathan thundered, "Why is Luthor giving you women's lingerie?"

Lex winced at how quickly he reverted to Luthor when Jonathan thought he'd done something wrong.

"I, uh, I," Clark stuttered.

"It's just a gift for Lana, Mr. Kent," Lex made up an excuse on the spot.

"That Clark cannot possibly pay you back for," Jonathan snapped. "Lex, if you don't mind, I need to talk to my son alone."

Well, at least Jonathan was calling him Lex again. Lex glanced at Clark grimacing regretfully. Clark smiled tightly and nodded.

"It's okay, Lex, I'll see you later," Clark said quietly.

"Take the nightie back," Jonathan said shortly.

Lex sighed, taking the bag and negligee from Clark and heading back to his car. Well, that hadn't gone as planned. He only hoped Clark wouldn't get into too much trouble.

@>*~

Two hours later, when the phone finally rang, Lex grabbed it, worried. "Clark?"

"Hey Lex," Clark sounded despondent.

"What happened?" Lex asked quietly.

"Well, Dad gave me the 'not letting you buy things for me' lecture followed by the safe sex talk, with a 'respect Lana, don't take it too fast and do I really think lingerie is an appropriate gift at our age' bonus lecture," Clark sighed heavily.

Lex shook his head, "I'm sorry, Clark, it was stupid of me to give your present to you there."

"It's not your fault," Clark replied quietly, "Lex?"

"What is it, Clark?" Lex asked in nervous anticipation.

"I'm grounded," Clark started, "For a month. I'm especially not allowed to see you."

Lex squeezed his eyes shut. "A month?" he sighed, "A whole month?"

"Yeah," Clark whispered, "I can't even deliver to you. It's not fair, Lex, we're coming up on six months together, I wanted us to go out, you know?"

"I know," Lex whispered back, "What about phone calls?"

"I don't know, he just said I could phone you to tell you," Clark sighed, "I'll ask."

"Good," Lex nodded, "I can't go a month without some sort of contact, Clark." His lover came over nearly every day, they talked, he helped Clark with his homework, they messed around, fooled around and had passionate sex all over the castle. They were best friends as well as lovers. Lex was as close to reliant on Clark as a Luthor was going to get to being reliant on anyone.

"I'll miss you too," Clark sighed, "You know I love you, Lex."

"Yeah, me too," Lex returned quietly, "Clark, I left the negligee hidden in the barn."

"Oh, thank you," Clark breathed, "If I get to phone you again, I'll wear it."

Lex closed his eyes, his groin tightening along with his heart. "That, that would be good," he said, swallowing thickly.

Clark almost managed a laugh. "I gotta go," he sighed, "Love you, Lex."

"I love you too, Clark," Lex said quietly, "All of you, remember that."

"I will. Bye, Lex."

"Bye," Lex hung up the phone and sat back, closing his eyes. He could do this, he was a _Luthor_ , he could manage a month without Clark. Right? Right.

@>*~

It had been two weeks since Lex had last seen Clark, even spoken to him. He was edgy, tired from lack of sleep, irritable and really, really missing Clark. His work was suffering for it too, which his father had picked up on, and much to Lex's dismay, Dr. Foster had ordered him to continue their sessions. He stared at his computer screen blankly, trying to think of a way he could at least talk to his lover, without getting Clark into trouble.

There was a quiet knock at the door and Lex sighed. "Come in."

Lana came in, smiling softly. "Lex, you look... tired." She grimaced apologetically.

"Yeah, well, work is hectic," Lex only half lied.

She smiled sympathetically, "If it's any help, Clark is a wreck."

Lex blinked, then frowned. "Lana, knowing Clark's a wreck really _doesn't_ help. I love him, I want him to be all right," he snapped.

"Sorry," Lana sighed.

Lex nodded, "Yeah, me too. So, what can I do for you today?"

"Nothing," Lana smiled again, "Clark asked me to give you this letter. His father is being a bit funny about you buying gifts for Clark to give me." She raised an eyebrow.

"It was the first thing that came to mind," Lex shrugged, "Sorry, to drag you into it."

"That's okay, although I'm not sure what the Kents think of me now," Lana laughed. She stood and gave Lex the letter before leaving him alone again.

Lex got up from his desk and went upstairs to his bedroom. He tugged off his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. Pulling off his shoes, Lex sat back on the bed and opened the letter.

'Dear Lex,' it started. 'Happy six month anniversary. I'm sorry I haven't even been able to call you, but Dad was really mad with both of us. I've heard from Lana and Chloe that you've been working really long hours, please don't do that. I don't know if you're having as much trouble sleeping as I am, but if you are, don't make it worse by working too hard.'

Lex smiled fondly, Clark really did know him too well. He carried on reading.

'I wasn't going to complain but I miss you so much, Lex, and I worry. Am I being stupid? You're only down the road, but it might as well be the moon. I just want to see you, talk to you. I need to hold you, touch you. God, Lex, I miss you so much. I wear the negligee sometimes, touch myself thinking of you.'

Lex swallowed hard, reaching down to press one hand against his crotch.

'I love the feel of the silk against my skin, I wish you could feel it. I rub it all over, trail it over my cock while I pretend you're watching me, your hand down your pants as I jack myself.'

Lex quickly unzipped and settled back on the bed, gripping his cock tightly at the thought of Clark wearing red silk and jacking off.

'Then I picture you undressing, crawling over me, your beautiful skin is as silky as the negligee, so soft and smooth. You'd slide over me, touching me all over through the silk, before lying on top of me, our cocks only separated by the thin material, teasing, sliding.'

Lex stroked himself harder, faster, with every word of the letter. The thought was just so incredibly hot and he'd missed Clark's touch so much, he needed this.

'You'd take my mouth fiercely, passionately, plunging your tongue inside before lifting up again, straddling my thighs. I'll be so hot for you, I'll be begging for it, begging to be inside you. And you'll just give me that sexy little smirk, teasing me. Finally after I start to rock against you, you'll carefully roll a condom over my aching cock. God, I need you so bad I can taste it, Lex. I want you to be sitting on top of me, I want to see you rise up on your knees, reach back and sit on my cock. You're always so tight, so hot, I just want to fuck you so hard that you scream my name as you come, so I can feel your ass contract around me, making me come...'

Lex groaned loudly, jerking up into his fist as he came, need and sadness colouring the sweet pleasure with bitter heartache.

Dropping his head to his chest, Lex squeezed his eyes shut. This was ridiculous, it had only been two weeks. How could he possibly miss Clark so much? Lex carefully put the letter aside for a moment to wipe himself off. He did up his pants and lay down, picking up the letter to start reading again.

'Oh my God, Lex, did you just come? I did. It's so strange, it felt good, physically, but mentally, emotionally, it's just not the same without you, Lex. Not that I only miss you for sex, I don't. I miss you, talking, snuggling, just spending time together. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all depressed and sappy, I just love you so much.'

There was a little round water stain blurring the ink slightly. Lex carefully touched the tip of his tongue to the mark, sighing sadly at the faint taste of salt. Clark had cried over this letter; come over and cried over this letter because he missed Lex too.

'I guess I'll see you soon. Lana said she'd be happy to pass a letter to me if you want to write back. You don't have to though. I love you, Clark xxx.'

Smiling sadly, Lex carefully folded up the letter, holding it between his hands as he closed his eyes again. That Clark missed him so much was both reassuring and saddening. He didn't want to be the cause of pain for his lover, but at the same time, the fact that he hurt so much made Lex more confident in Clark's feelings for him.

@>*~

It had been another two days since Lex had been given Clark's letter and replied to it. He had no idea how it had been received by his lover. Although the smile Lana had given him when he'd visited The Talon the previous day had been positive. But he was starting to feel close to breaking point.

Tapping his fingers on the desk, Lex tried to force himself to work, tried not to stare at the phone, wishing it would ring and offer him some sort of reprieve. When it actually did ring, Lex almost jumped out of his chair. He checked caller ID and answered. "Clark?!"

"Lex," Clark breathed, "Hey."

"Clark? Baby, are you supposed to be phoning me?" Lex asked, his breath hitching in his chest at hearing Clark's voice.

"I don't care," Clark said petulantly, "I needed to talk to you."

"I just don't want you to get into any more trouble," Lex sighed.

"I know," Clark said quietly, "It's okay, my parents are out."

Lex blinked. "Really? How long for?" he asked almost hopefully, even though it was a bad idea to even think of going round.

"I don't know, but maybe we could..."

"Clark, don't," Lex sighed. If they got caught, it could mean even longer apart in the long run.

"But I want to see you, Lex," Clark whined.

"I know, me too," Lex sighed.

"I can be there in a second," Clark continued, "I'll bring the negligee."

"Oh God, Lex groaned, biting his lip, need and want shooting through him. "Clark, if they came home and found you gone..."

"Well, you come here then," Clark interrupted him breathlessly, "You can hide if they come home. Please, Lex," Clark pleaded, "I want to wear the negligee for you."

Lex pressed a hand to his crotch to relieve the sudden pressure. "Clark," he croaked in protest.

"I'm so hard for you already, Lex," Clark whispered, "I want to fuck you in the loft, on my couch... don't tell me you haven't thought about me fucking you here."

"Oh fuck, Clark," Lex breathed, almost on the edge already just listening to his lover, at the thought of having sex in the loft, the possibility of getting caught. "I'll be there in five."

He slammed down the phone and ran for the car, barely pausing to grab his jacket. Driving recklessly, Lex speeded all the way to the farm, parking just out of sight, before running to the barn. He climbed the steps, slowing as he caught sight of his lover. Clark looked absolutely beautiful, curled up on the couch in the red silk negligee, eyes rimmed in black, full lips red and shiny, erection tenting the silk at his groin. He'd never looked sexier.

"Oh God," Lex groaned, stripping off his jacket as he stumbled forward.

Clark stood up and reached out. Lex took his hand, letting his lover pull him forward into a kiss so full of passion and need, it took his breath away. Pressing close, Lex ran his hands over Clark's silk covered body, revelling in the feel of hard muscle covered by soft, smooth fabric. Clark lifted him from his feet, clutching at his ass, kneading with his fingers as they plundered each other's mouths, tongues playing together. Whimpering quietly, Clark pushed him back slightly, tugging at his shirt, almost ripping the buttons off in his eagerness. Strong fingers explored Lex's skin, skimming over his nipples, ribs, stomach, before slipping down to pull open his pants.

Groaning in relief, Lex pushed forward into his lover's hand, his cock aching for his lover's touch. Clark stroked him slowly, cupping the back of his head with his other hand as they continued to kiss, deep and fierce. The feel of silk against his chest, Clark's hand round his shaft and tongue in his mouth was almost too much, and Lex wanted to come with Clark's cock inside him. He pulled back with a gasp.

"Sit down," he ordered breathlessly. Clark smiled, licking his lips as he sat back on the couch. Lex toed off his shoes and pulled his pants off, watching Clark watch him. Green eyes darkened and widened and Clark reached down, palming his erection. "Oh God," Lex groaned again, feeling desire course through him, his cock jumping and leaking needily.

"Come here, Lex," Clark said huskily.

Climbing on top of his lover, Lex straddled hard thighs, slipping forward until his cock pressed into Clark's stomach. He thrust uncontrollably at the contact, and Clark moaned loudly, wrapping his arms round Lex to pull him into another kiss, tongue plunging deep into Lex's mouth. Rocking up, Lex gasped into Clark's mouth as his lover reached round, slipping his fingers between Lex's cheeks to rub firmly against his hole.

"Kally, don't tease," Lex begged, "Just fuck me."

Clark breathed out heavily and nodded. He lifted Lex up and shifted down in his seat slightly, pulling the silk out of the way. He was already wearing a condom. Clark held his cock up and Lex leaned forward, moving till the head nudged at his ass. Lex sat down, not stopping till Clark was all the way inside him, despite the burn that made him catch his breath. Clark whined quietly, fingers digging into Lex's hips almost too hard. Wrapping his arms round Clark's neck, Lex braced his thighs and lifted up, hissing out his breath at the feel of Clark's cock sliding out of him. Barely waiting for him to stop, Clark yanked him back down and Lex gasped at the sudden stretch, the burn transforming into a shock of pleasure.

"Fuck," Lex groaned.

"Yeah," Clark breathed, "God, I've missed you."

"Mmm," Lex agreed, lifting his hips again, clenching around Clark's cock, rubbing his own up the silk, precome leaving dark spots on the material. Clark pulled him down again, arching hard into him, stabbing his prostate. Lex bit down on his lip so he didn't scream as his whole body convulsed. "Kally," he groaned, "Can't... please just..."

Clark groaned loudly and nodded, shifting his grip. He lifted Lex up, then pulled him down, hard and fast.

"Oh yeah," Lex moaned, his cock jerking against Clark's stomach. Clark used his strength to move Lex over his cock, every stroke jolting electricity through Lex's body, white-hot pleasure burned in his ass, tension coiling in his gut.

"Lex, you feel, God, so good," Clark grunted, pushing into him harder and harder.

Lex bit his lip, he was so close, so close, just a little more... With a wail of pure pleasure, Lex jerked down and forward, coming hard, clutching at Clark, ass clenching painfully round his lover's cock.

"Oh yes, oh God," Clark whimpered, "Oh Lex." He arched up, fingers digging into Lex's back as he bucked deep into Lex's ass. "Fuck," he gasped, "Lex, say it, right now."

"I love you," Lex whispered, "I love you, Kally, I love you, Clark."

Clark sighed happily and smiled, tipping his head up for a kiss. Lex happily obliged, gently nibbling Clark's lips, sliding his tongue between them, licking into his mouth lovingly. Clark slid his hands up Lex's back, pulling him close again.

"Clark? Honey, we're home."

Lex froze.

"Oh fuck," Clark gasped. Lex lifted off Clark's cock with a groan and stood, grabbing his pants and tugging them on quickly. Clark whirled into a blur, fully dressed, make up off, a few seconds later. Hurriedly, Lex buttoned his shirt as he slipped his shoes on. Clark picked up his jacket and threw it to him as Lex ducked behind some bales of hay, sucking in a shaky breath.

"Clark?" Martha repeated, coming up the steps.

"Hi Mom," Clark said quietly.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Yes!" Clark said sharply. Lex winced. "Yeah, just, you know, doing homework."

"Clark," Martha said quietly, "Lex's car is parked down the road."

Lex gritted his teeth in annoyance, he'd been sure his car was hidden from view.

"Is it?" Clark asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Yes, it is." Lex held back a groan as Jonathan Kent entered the loft. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Clark whispered, "I, uh, maybe he's out for a walk or something."

Lex squeezed his eyes shut. Clark couldn't lie to save his life. Maybe he should just come out and take it like a man, except who knew how much trouble Clark would get into if he did. Especially as Lex knew he looked a little... rumpled.

"Okay, okay," Clark sighed, "He just came round quickly to pick up a book I borrowed from him. He didn't want to get me into trouble, that's all."

Lex smiled, leaning back against the hay. That might work.

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Really, Mom. He was here for maybe five minutes, you just missed him," Clark said earnestly.

Shutting his eyes, Lex relaxed. As long as Clark didn't try to explain too much, they might just get away with it this time.

"Clark, we specifically asked you to have no contact with Lex while you were grounded," Jonathan started.

"I _know_ ," Clark whined, "But he didn't know you were out, he would have asked you to get the book."

Lex grimaced. Clark needed to stop talking. A guilty conscience always overcompensated, it would just make the Kents suspicious. And Martha Kent was no fool.

"In that case, he could have just phoned us," Martha said quietly.

Shit. Lex turned carefully, hoping Clark wouldn't keep trying to explain.

"I think he just popped in on his way home from work," Clark ventured. Lex cursed silently.

"Clark, we saw Gabe in town, he said Lex has been working from home," Martha said quietly. "Lex, please come out. Our son might feel that he can insult our intelligence, but I don't think you do."

Lex bit his lip and slowly rose to his feet, trying to straighten out his clothes before they saw him. He grimaced apologetically to Clark who sighed. "I'm really very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Lex said, moving out from behind the hay bales.

"Mom, Dad, it's not his fault," Clark said quickly, "I asked him to come round."

"I think Lex is capable of speaking for himself, Clark," Martha said sharply. The disappointment on her face stung Lex.

"Clark's punishment included no visitors," Jonathan said angrily, "All of Clark's other friends respected our decision."

Lex felt himself flush lightly. "We just..."

"You just what?" Jonathan snapped. "And what happened to you anyway, you look like you've been rolling around in..." He stopped abruptly, his face blanching.

Martha stared at him wide eyed, then turned to Clark who flushed vividly and looked away. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"I just missed him," Clark whispered, "That's all. I see my other friends at school, I haven't even spoken to Lex for nearly three weeks."

"You expect us to believe you couldn't go a month without seeing _him_ ," Jonathan growled, taking an almost aggressive step towards Lex.

"Dad," Clark started.

"Clark, it's okay," Lex said quietly, "I am very sorry, I realise I shouldn't have come over. This isn't Clark's fault, I assure you, I just wanted..."

"Wanted to take advantage of Clark's good nature," Jonathan interrupted angrily.

"That's not true!" Clark shouted, "He would never do that. Lex, please don't try and take the blame, _I_ called you, _I_ asked you to come over."

Lex sighed and looked down.

"And Lex was perfectly capable of respecting our wishes by saying no," Martha said, raising her eyebrows at them both.

"I respect you both," Lex said, "But I care about Clark. He's my best friend and I missed him too."

"Then you should have phoned us and asked if you could speak to him," Martha said firmly.

"Would you have let me?" Lex asked, looking up again.

"No," Jonathan snapped.

"Yes," Martha said, frowning at her husband, "I was aware of the fact that Clark missed you, I'm not insensitive."

Lex sighed. Even though neither Kent realised just _how_ much they'd missed each other, he had to try and manage the situation as best as he could. "You're right, Mrs. Kent. I apologise for going against your wishes. It won't happen again," he said sincerely, meeting her eyes.

"No, it won't," Jonathan said harshly, "Once your original punishment is up, Clark, you cannot see Lex for another month. Lex, you may not come round here, and Clark, you may not go to the mansion or speak to him."

"No!" Clark gasped.

"Clark," Lex said sharply, glaring at his lover before he said anything else.

"But it's not fair," Clark whispered, his eyes shining.

Lex shoved his hands into his pockets to stop himself from reaching out to his lover.

"What is going on with you two?" Martha asked with a frown, "Clark, you're acting like... Clark?" she gasped.

"He's my best friend, Mom, we usually talk every day," Clark said hurriedly.

"You do have other friends, Clark," Jonathan pointed out.

Clark glared at his father. "It's not the same."

"Why isn't it, Clark?" Martha asked, looking upset.

Lex shook his head. This was going very badly. If Clark didn't stop, it was all going to come out and if he didn't end up dead, then Lex would very likely not be allowed to see Clark until he left home. "Clark, a month is fine," he said quietly, staring pleadingly at his lover to understand.

Clark gaped, looking at him in disbelief. "You really think so?" he gasped.

Lex shrugged, trying not to show his worry, his need for Clark to understand that it _wasn't_ fine, but they had to accept it or bring more suspicion on themselves. "You can spend more time with Lana," Lex said quietly, "And I can see more of Kally," he hinted, hoping to ease Clark's obvious hurt.

Clark blinked widely, then sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I guess."

"I suppose I should be going," Lex said quietly.

"Yes," Jonathan said pointedly.

Lex walked to the top of the steps, pausing to look back at his lover. Clark stared at him, longing far too visible in his gaze. Lex smiled sadly, mouthing a silent 'I love you' before he turned and left the loft.

end


End file.
